La Bella Misión De Ser Madre
by d4rk m00n
Summary: Ser madre era la misión más bella que una mujer podía tener y eso lo descubrió el día en que el destino puso a Yume en su vida y lo refirmo cuando por primera ves cuando la escuchó decirle madre...


La Bella Misión De Ser Madre

Por las calles de su bellísima aldea, caminaba una linda pelirrosa de unos 15 años, acababa de llegar de su misión y ahora se dirigía al despacho de su maestra para entregar su reporte. Una vez ingresado a la oficina converso un poco con la quinta, Salió de la torre rumbo a su casa, necesitaba descansar un poco ya que la misión había sido realmente dura, entonces recordó que tendría la casa para ella sola ya que sus padres se habían ido hace unos días al país de las olas para vacacionar un poco, suspiró tendría que pasar al mercado si quería tener algo que cenar más tarde.

Así que con pasó pesado se dirigió ahora rumbo al mercado. Compró todo lo necesario como para no tener que regresar hasta por lo menos en una semana, claro si a Naruto no se le ocurría la idea de pasar a visitarla, en ese caso solo le alcanzaría para dos días si tenía suerte. Entonces cuando dio la vuelta en la esquina de la calle para llegar a su casa, notó que frente a su puerta se encontraba un pequeño bultito a si que aceleró el paso y cuando se encontró frente se dio cuenta de que era una canastita cubierta con algunas mantas, alzó una ceja no entendía quién podría haber dejado eso ahí. Con curiosidad quitó poco a poco las mantas, y lo que encontró la dejó helada.

Era una pequeña bebé que no tendría más de algunas semanas de nacida, su piel era blanca y su mejillas sonrojada, el poco cabello que tenía parecía ser de un color castaño oscuro, la pequeña se encontraba dormida así que con mucho cuidado Sakura la tomo entre sus brazos, no entendía quien podría dejar a una bebé en su puerta? Quién podría tener el corazón tan despiadado para desprenderse de una criaturita tan linda como ella?... se acomodo mejor a la bebé, tomó la canasta y se metió a su casa. No podía dejarla afuera, además estaba comenzando a hacer frío.

Colocó a la infante en el sillón, con algunos cojines alrededor para que no se callera, y comenzó a buscar entre las mantas de la cobija alguna nota o algo, pero nada, no sabía que iba a hacer? Lo mejor sería llevarla con Tsunade-Sama para que ella decidiera lo que iba a pasar con la bebé, pero ya era tarde, así que decidió que mañana iría a hablar con su maestra por lo mientras esa noche ella se haría cargo de la niña.

El llanto de la bebé la sobresaltó un poco, se acercó a ella y la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos, mientras la mecía la bebé se calmo un poco, pero Sakura pudo notar que al parecer tenía hambre ya que se metía a la boca sus pequeños deditos, así que aun con ella en brazos fue a la cocina, por suerte tenía formula y algunos biberones de su última misión que había sido hace unos días y se había tratado de cuidar de los hijos de un feudal. Le preparó algo de leche y cuando notó que estaba a la temperatura perfecta se la dio, la pequeña parecía desesperada, como si llevara algo de tiempo sin comer y Sakura tuvo que alejarle varias veces el biberón para que la pequeña no se atragantara con la leche, cuando terminó la sacó el aire y después de cambiarle el pañal (le hizo uno improvisado de tela) y cambiarle de ropa (encontró algo de ropa de cuando ella era pequeña) la pequeña bebé se quedó completamente dormida, así que la pelirrosa la llevó a su habitación la acostó en su cama del lado que daba a la pared y donde colocó algunos cojines para que no se golpeara, se cambio ella misma de ropa y se acostó de otro lado dándole vista a la niña, a la cual miraba maravillada realmente era una bebé hermosa.

Acarició con la yema de sus dedos su sonrojada mejilla y un sentimiento cálido comenzó a inundar su interior mientras se dormía con la última imagen de su bebé en mente.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Caminaba rumbo a la torre de la hokage con la niña en brazos la cual se veía un poco inquieta, Sakura la miró y le dedico una sonrisa mientras la arrullaba y llegaban a su destino, una vez ahí saludó a Shizune la cual la miró extrañada, Sakura le comentó lo que sucedió con la niña y la asistente de la quinta la pasó inmediatamente al despacho.

Cuando entró no le sorprendió encontrase con su maestra dormida sobre su escritorio, así que dispuso a despertarla

-Tsunade-Sama… Tsunade-Sama por favor despierte….

La quinta comenzó a revolverse inquieta hasta que por fin despertó y como era de esperarse no con tan buen carácter.

-QUIEN OSADESPERTARME A ESTA HORA!?

La ninja médico se alejó y por instinto abrazó más a la pequeña criaturita que cargaba en sus brazos, a quién el estridente grito la alteró y comenzó a llorar, entonces la hokage se percató de la niña.

-Sakura… que pasa? Por qué tienes a esa niña?

-precisamente por eso vengo Tsunade-Sama…

Sakura le contó todo lo ocurrido a su maestra la cual abrió los ojos sorprendida por el abandono de la niña, al final la quinta le aseguró que mandaría a investigar todo lo referente a la bebé y el porqué del abandonó, mientras tanto la niña tendría que ser enviada uno de los albergues de Konoha mientras localizaban a alguno de sus familiares, Sakura quién comenzaba a encariñarse con la niña se tensó al oír eso, por esa razón le suplico a su maestra que dejara a la niña a su cuidado mientras se definía su situación, al principio la hokage pareció dudar pero cuando vio la determinación en los ojos de su alumna aceptó, Sakura feliz agradeció a su maestra y después se marcho… tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Lo primero que hizo al salir de la oficina fue caminar hacia el centro comercial necesitaba comprar varias cosas para la pequeña como lo eran ropa, pañales biberones, leche etc. La niña se encontraba despierta pero se veía muy tranquila, Sakura la miró, tal vez no sería mucho el tiempo que pasaría con ella pero tenía que llamarla de algún modo.

-lo tengo!!... te llamare Yume… te gusta tu nombre Yume-Chan?-la pelirrosa se veía feliz con la pequeña a su lado

Siguieron caminando y por el camino se encontraron con Naruto y Hinata los cuales venían tomados de la mano, claro la ojiperla toda sonrojada.

-Hola Sakura-Chan!!!!-saludó como siempre Naruto eufórico

-hola Naruto… Hinata

-Hola S-Sakura-Chan

Naruto se percató del pequeño bultito que cargaba su amiga, y con toda curiosidad se acercó a ella para verla mejor entonces se percató de que era una bebé.

-Sakura-Chan de dónde Sacaste a ese bebé?

-Naruto-Baka es una niña, y la dejaron abandonada frente a mi casa- comentó triste

-¿¡¡QUE!!?... p-pero por qué?- preguntó el rubio la ojiperla también se veía horrorizada

-no lo se Naruto, pero Tsunade-Sama me prometió averiguar acerca de ella mientras tanto yo me voy a hacer cargó de Yume-Chan-comentó con una sonrisa

-Yume-Chan?-preguntó Hinata mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Yume

-si así la nombre ya que como la canastita donde la encontré no tenía ni una nota para por lo menos saber su nombre y va a pasar un tiempo conmigo tenía q nombrarla de una forma no?

-tienes razón y a donde ibas Sakura-Chan?

-Al centro comercial… necesito comprar algunas cosas para Yume-Chan?

-nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer ahorita si quieres te podemos a compaña verdad Hinata-Chan?-la chica asintió de cualquier forma no creo que con Yume-Chan puedas cargar con lo que le piensas comprar

-de verdad?... se los agradezco mucho chicos…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Todo lo que resto de la tarde se la pasaron comprando, adquirieron muchas cosas linda que Yume-Chan podría usar incluso cuando estuviera más grande, también Sakura le compró varios juguetes para que se pudiera entretener y una pequeña cuna que por su puesto montó en su habitación mientras que por parte de Naruto y Hinata le regalaron una carriola ya que al parecer ambos la habían adoptado como una sobrina.

Tal vez se estaba sobrepasando ya que probablemente en unos días Yume se iría de su lado y todas esa cosas que le había comprado se quedarían ahí, pero no le importaba ya que cada momento que pasaba con esa bebé se sentí a feliz de que alguien necesitara de ella.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Los días pasaron y Sakura ya sentía un gran amor maternal por Yume, es verdad que aún era muy joven pero bien podía encargarse perfectamente de la niña ella sola, aun que de vez en cuando tenía una que otra ayuda de sus amigos quienes la veían enternecidos. Durante esa semana Tsunade le conto a Sakura lo que habían descubierto de Yume, al parecer sus padres habían sido ninjas de la hierba o al menos su madre ya que al parecer el tipo que era su había sido su padre la abandonó a las pocas semanas de embarazo y renegó de su aldea convirtiéndose en un traidor, días después de que nació Yume su padre apareció y se la arrebató a su madre a quién le quitó la vida por defender a su hija, el ninja trato de vender a su hija y durante la negociación los interceptaron unos ninjas de la hierba quiénes dieron ejecución inmediata a los traidores, después de eso se desconoce el como la bebé pudo llegar a parar en la puerta de la casa de Sakura, también le comentó que todo esto ya se estaba solucionando con la aldea de la hierba, pero como dicha aldea estaba en planes de guerra por el momento Yume se quedaría con la pelirrosa. Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta que tarde o temprano podría separarse de Yume, pero eso no lo iba a permitir porque ella sabía que esa niña no podría estar mejor con alguien que no fuera ella.

Cuando los padres de la pelirrosa llegaron de su viaje se llevaron el peor disgusto de su vida al encontrar a su hija con esa bebé Sakura les explicó lo sucedió e intento por muchos medios que sus padres aceptaran por unos días más a Yume sin embargo de nada sirvió y le pidieron a gritos que entregara a la bebé al albergue Sakura ya harta de todo terminó peleándose con ellos ya que no tenía pensando entregar a su hija, porque ya la consideraba su hija lo que provocó que su padres la corrieran de la casa.

Durante unos días estuvo en casa de Tsunade quién la recibió con gusto a ella y a Yume durante ese tiempo ella también se encariño con Yume hasta que después de una semana Sakura consiguió un pequeño departamento y se mudó con la bebé.

Estaba consciente que a su edad y tener que hacerse cargo de una niña sería muy pesado y más aun estando sola, pero estaba segura de que ambas podrían salir adelante porque ambas estaban juntas y lo estarían siempre ya que no permitiría que le quitaran a su hija, antes tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver.

Esa tarde mientras desempacaba las últimas cosas que le faltaba y la s acomodaba en la casa, platicaba un poco con Yume quién a pesar de ser tan pequeña era muy despierta lo cual llenaba de orgullo a la pelirrosa, mientras revisaba la última de las caja, encontró una fotografía, su antigua fotografía del equipo siete, sonrió con nostalgia mientras sus orbes se posaban en aquel pelinegro que aún le robaba el sueño, sintió una opresión en el pecho al recordar la última vez que se habían visto, pero después recordó que ahora tenía algo porque luchar, miró a Yume quién le devolvió una mirada curiosa, se levantó del suelo a un con la foto entre sus manos y se acercó a ella.

-mira Yume-Chan aquí en esta foto están tu tío Naruto y tu abuelo Kakashi- rió un poco al recordar cuando al presentarle a Kakashi a Yume, Naruto insinuó que este sería su abuelo-… y esté de acá..- señaló al pelinegro- es Sasuke-Kun tú no lo conoces pero es una persona muy importante para mí- suspiró- sabes me gustaría mucho que él fuera tu papá y que los tres fuéramos una familia…

Dejó la foto en el buró a lado de la cama, tomo a Yume en sus brazos y se fue a la cocina a prepararle el biberón ya que pronto sería la hora de comer de su bebé, salió del cuarto no sin antes darle una última mirada de amargura a aquella imagen de su amado pelinegro.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Pasaron dos meses desde entonces, Sakura a pesar de todo se las había sabido arreglar a un con Yume su vida era muy feliz a lado de la que ahora consideraba como una hija pero aun así le hacia falta algo, o mejor dicho alguien. Durante los días que tenía misión la ninja médico dejaba a la niña al cuidado de alguna de sus amigas que no se encontrara muy ocupada, quienes aceptaban con gusto, ya en caso extremo se la encargaba a Tsunade a Kakashi, o ya muy pero muy desesperados a Naruto y los días que le tocaba cumplir turnos en el hospital la deja en maternidad a cargo de algunas enfermeras de esa área.

Esa mañana Sakura se encontraba terminando de arreglar a Yume, la cual jugaba con una sonaja, la noche anterior antes de irse del hospital Tsunade la había citado esa mañana en su oficina ya que tenía algo muy importante que notificarle, el tono tan serio en que se lo dijo dejó desconcertada a la pelirrosa y en muchas cosas que pensar.

Tomó a Yume, la acomodó en su carriola, le puso algunos muñecos, tomo su pañalera y salió de la casa hacia la torre de la hokage, durante el camino tuvo una extraña sensación no sabía de que se trataba pero estaba casi segura de que algo pasaría.

Cuando llegó a la torre, le pareció raro no encontrar a Shizune por ningún lado pero igual lo ignoró seguramente estaría haciendo algún mandado de la hokage o algo así. Por lo que simplemente se situó delante de la puerta de la oficina de su maestra y tocó levente, pidiendo permiso para pasar, del otro lado solo se escucho un "adelante" y después de eso solo entró al lugar empujando la carriola con Yume.

Ahí frente a la hokage se encontraban aparte de ella, Naruto y Kakashi, pero lo que no se esperaba y la dejo en shock y con el corazón a mil fue ver ahí también a Sasuke Uchiha, la persona que le había deshecho el corazón y que solo él podría volver a cerrar la heridas.

El pelinegro por su parte miraba a la chica detenidamente, había cambiado tanto, aun que aún prácticamente una niña, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la bebé que traía en la carriola, pensó que tal vez era su prima p su hermana pequeña, pero esto último lo descartó ya que no tenían ninguna similitud, tal vez solo en el color de ojos ya que ambas los tenían verdes, sin embargo los de la bebé eran mucho más oscuros. Ningunó de los presenté de ahí se atrevió a decir nada así que la rubia decidió hablar sacando a su alumna y al pelinegro de sus pensamientos.

-Bien Sakura que bueno que estas aquí- la pelirrosa asintió- supongo que no hace falta decir para que los mande a llamar porque creo que ya quedó bastante claro… pero bueno solo diré que desde mañana Sasuke se podrá reincorporar al equipo siete como jounin de la aldea de la hoja… y que todos los bienes del clan Uchiha volverán a manos de su único propietario- miró al pelinegro

-hmp!!

-bueno eso era todo… pero consideraba que merecían saber esto ya que nuevamente volverán a ser compañeros-sonrió mientras los integrantes del equipo siete suspiraban con nostalgia- bien pueden retirarse… Sakura- la llamó Tsunade antes de que saliera- necesito que te quedes un momento hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-hai

-Sakura-Chan… cuando termines vamos a estar en el Ichiraku para celebrar el regresó del teme por si nos quieres alcanzar- le dijo el rubio a la pelirrosa ella solo asintió

-si quiere podemos llevarnos a Yume-Chan mientras tu hablas con Tsunade-Sama-ofreció Kakashi, Sakura lo miró dudosa- no te preocupes prometo que la cuidaremos bien y no haremos nada indebido enfrente de ella- la pelirrosa suspiró

-está bien-le entregó la carriola a Kakashi- en su pañalera esta todo lo que necesita… y Naruto-la pelirrosa miró a su amigo casi hermano- si intentas darle de nuevo ramen, puedes ir despidiéndote de Hinata-le advirtió en un tono sombrío que le dio escalofríos al rubio

-e-está b-bien S-Sakura-Chan-contestó nerviosamente

Los chicos se fueron dejando a solas a maestra y alumna, Tsunade miró seria a su alumna, sabía que lo que tenía que decirle seguramente la destrozaría, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Tsunade-Sama, que era lo importante que tenía que decirme?-La rubia tomó aire y luego bebió un poco de Sake

-lo que te voy a decir es muy delicado y tienes que ser fuerte

-no entiendo que sucede?- la pelirrosa comenzó a preocuparse, seguramente algo le ocurría a Sasuke, la sola idea la alteraba completamente-que le pasa a Sasuke-Kun?-la rubia la miró a los ojos

-no se trata del Uchiha, si no de Yume...-a la pelirrosa se le encogía en corazón, ya sospechaba lo que vendría

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-viejo 9 Tazones de ramen!!! Hoy hay que celebrar!!! El Teme paga…. AUCH!!!... baka que te pasa!!!?

-hmp… idiota tu fuiste el que invitó

-si yo invite y tú pagas… teme Tacaño-murmuró por lo bajo

-tarado…

-calma chicos calma-trato de pararlos Kakashi entrado con Yume que lo miraba divertida- parece ser que todo vuelve a ser como antes-comentó el sensei con una sonrisa.

Naruto y Sasuke sonrieron aún que este último muy poco. Después de unos minutos les entregaron su orden, aunque Naruto parecía no tener fondo.

-si sigues así dobe… harás millonario al dueño-al viejo de Ichiraku le brillaron los ojos por el comentario del pelinegro.

-además Naruto no quedara nada para Sakura- le dijo Kakashi, quién ya había terminado su plato de ramen y ahora le daba el biberón a Yume.

-no hay problema de cualquier forma a Sakura casi no le gusta el ramen.

-entonces para que la invitaste?

-para poder reunirnos nuevamente… el antiguo equipo siete… claro más un integrante más-surcó una sonrisa ladina,

Kakashi sonrió divertido al darse cuenta de lo que decía, Mientras Sasuke levantó una ceja… no se refería al intento de ninja con el que lo pensaban sustituir o si? Ese que estaba con ellos cuando se infiltraron a la guarida de Orochiaru.

-de qué hablas dobe?

-de que ahora en adelante seguramente tendremos otro invitado en los entrenamientos…-Sasuke no entendía y ya se estaba empezando a impacientar-… me refiero a Yume-Chan!!

-quién es Yume?-Naruto y Kakashi sonrieron, seguramente esto se pondría interesante

Naruto le quito a Kakashi de los brazos a Yume que después de haber comido parecía querer quedarse dormida, se acercó a Sasuke que solo lo miraba con una ceja alzada, ya que no entendí su comportamiento, y de la nada sin darse cuenta este ya tenía a la bebé en sus brazos.

-dobe que haces?

-solo te presentó a Yume-Chan- el pelinegro miró a l bebé la cual comenzaba a acomodarse en su pecho para poder dormir, no entendí que pintaría la prima de Sakura en sus entrenamientos.

-y porqué Sakura llevaría a su prima a los entrenamientos?

-¿que?... Yume-Chan no es prima de Sakura-Chan… es su hija

Sasuke se quedó en shock, tuvo que recordarse que estaba en un lugar público para volver a respirar, como era posible que Sakura, SU Sakura? Fuera madre, si aun era niña, oh sí mataría lentamente al bastardo que oso profanar a su flor, y se aprovecho de su inocencia, por que al fin y al cabo era de él y con lo suyo, ya que al final de cuentas solo había regresado por esa chica ojijade que tanto lo amaba.

Naruto y Kakashi miraban divertidos las reacciones del pelinegro, ambos sabían desde hace años que el y Sakura terminarían juntos algún día y ahora lo confirmaban, sin embargo al ver que el rostro traslucido del pelinegro se tornaba rojo y en sus ojos aparecía el sharingan, el ninja que copia decidío intervenir y aclararle las cosas a su nuevamente por la seguridad de los chicos de la aldea.

El pelinegro se sintió más aliviado cuando el peliplateado le aclaró que Yume se podría decir que era la hija adoptiva de la pelirrosa y le sorprendió muchísimo todo lo que había pasado Sakura por esa niña ahora entendía porque decían que era su hija realmente la quería y cuidaba como tal a pesar de ser muy joven aún. Por otro lado la bebé parecía estar muy a gusto en los brazos del pelinegro ya que ni si quiera los estridente gritos del rubio parecían despertarla.

Minutos después llegó la pelirrosa con un semblante bastante decaído, su flequillo tapaba su rostro por lo que los integrantes de su equipo pudieron deducir que había llorado.

-Sakura-Chan que sucede? Que te dijo la vieja?-le preguntó Naruto con preocupación los otros miembros también la miraban así

-n-no es nada Naruto t-todo está bien- la pelirrosa trataba de no llorar pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil, no quería preocupar demás a los chicos y tampoco que ahora que había regresado Sasuke la volviera a considerar débil.

Tomó a Yume de los brazos de pelinegro con mucho cuidado para no despertarla y la estrecho contra sí como si quisiera protegerla de algo, par después acomodarla en su carriola.

-lo siento chicos debo irme… ya es algo tarde y tengo que acostar a Yume-Chan

-pero Sakura-Chan no vas a comer con nosotros aun que sea un solo plató de ramen

-lo siento Naruto pero no tengo hambre y sabes que casi no me gusta el ramen.

Dicho esto la pelirrosa salió del lugar los tres presentes se quedaron preocupados con la actitud de la chica sobre todo el pelinegro.

-que habrá sucedido?

-no tengo la menor idea Naruto-la contestó su Sensei- pero voy a tratar de averiguarlo-dijo serio el peliplateado mientras se levantaba de lugar rumbo a la salida

-espere Kakashi-Sensei yo lo acompaño!!!

Hacia ambos dejaron solo en el establecimiento quién se encontraba pensando en la pelirrosa, iba a averiguar que era lo que la tenía tan decaída a cualquier costo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya había acostado a Yume en su cuna y la Había arropado bien, verla tan tranquila en durmiendo la provocó mucha ternura como era muy normal pero también un gran vacío porque seguramente ya no volvería ver esa imagen.

Tsunade le había informado que la situación en la aldea de la hierba se estaba estabilizando y que probablemente dentro de un mes vendrían unos ninjas para llevarse a la niña a su aldea natal. Eso no podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que le quitaran a su hija, porque era de ella, tal vez no la llevó en su vientre ni la vio nacer, pero en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntas Yume había sido todo para ella y no podía dejar que se la llevaran porque esa niña en otras palabras era su luz.

Sin embargó no podía hacer nada ya que era menor de edad apenas tenía 15 años, pronto los 16 pero aún así no podría adoptar ya que era muy joven, consideró la idea de fugarse con la bebé de la aldea para que así nadie las encontrara ni la separara, pero no podía, no por ella si no por Yume, vivir como una renegada no era la mejor forma de darle estabilidad a la pequeña, sin contar de los peligros que acechaban más haya de la aldea, la única solución posible que encontraba era la de casarse, ya que Tsunade la había dicho que solo Haci probablemente se le podría considerar lo bastante madura para hacerse cargo de la niña sin contar la estabilidad que le daría.

Pero con quien? Con quien se podría casar? Si ella ni quiera tenía novio, y en el remoto caso de que lo tuviera, quién se hacharía la responsabilidad de casarse tan joven y cargar con una bebé ajena?, ya no pudiéndose controlar más dejo caer las primeras lágrimas de frustración, tenía que hacer algo rápido el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

Ding Dong!!

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos, rápidamente se secó su lagrimas y se acomodo su ropa para ir a atender, cuando abrió la puerta se quedó completamente de onda, ya que no pensaba que el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha estaría en su casa después de regresar a la aldea.

-hola… puedo pasar?

-eh?... así claro

Los dos entraron a la casa y Sakura invitó al pelinegro a la sala, le ofreció una taza de café lo cual no rechazó y luego se sentó en el sofá justo enfrente de él.

-y que te trae por aquí Sasuke-Kun? Pensé que después de regresar a la aldea querrías ir a revisar lo terrenos del clan…le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, aun le afectaba un poco su presencia

-eso ya lo hize en la mañana junto con Tsunade-Sama y Kakashi … veo que muchas cosas han cambiado

-a que te refieres?

-a que jamás pensé llegar a ver al dobe con la Hyuga, a Kakashi casado y menos con Anko y a ti con una hija a tan corta edad

-Oh Yume-Chan no es mi hija biológica aun que yo la quiero como si lo fuera, la abandonaron en mi casa cuando aún tenía unos días de nacida.

-Lo sé Naruto me lo conto y tú a pesar de todo te has hecho cargo de ella…

-no me cuesta nada y todo lo que hago lo hago con gusto además es algo pequeño a comparación de la felicidad que ella me da

-Vaya Sakura has madurado bastante…-comentó Sasuke un poco impresionada, Sakura sonrío

-son las ventajas de crecer

-sin embargo tu lo has tenido que hacer mucho más rápido teniendo a Yume a tu lado, te estas saltando muchas cosas que a tu edad disfrutarías

-como qué? Tener novio acaso?- sasuke se tensó un poco por la pregunta- honestamente eso no me importa con Yume a mi lado soy feliz y si tengo que dar ese pequeño sacrificio lo doy si pensarlo, porque ahora lo que más anhelo lo tengo a mi lado

Sasuke de verdad estaba muy impresionado por el cambio de la pelirrosa, esa pequeña niña había traído un cambió radical en la vida de Sakura lo cual admiraba. Sin embargó recordó el motivo de su vista, y tenía que averiguar cual era esa sombra que amenaza la felicidad de su pelirrosa

-Sakura- ahora su rostro se tornó serio- que fue lo que quería hablar la hokage contigo?- Sakura se puso rígida al escuchar su pregunta y bajo la cabeza- y no intentes engañarme

Al no quedarle de otro tuvo que contarle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella y con Yume, durante la conversación no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas se le escaparan, pero ya no le importó estaba desesperada y tenia que desahogarse con alguien.

-no sé qué hacer Sasuke-Kun… si no hago algo rápido en un mes me quitarán a Yume-Chan-le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, Sasuke se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta ponerse enfrente de ella se agachó hasta quedar a su altura

-no hay nada que se puede hacer?-preguntó preocupado al ver a la chica, alla negó varias veces

-l-la única solución… es que yo m-me casara… s-solo así podrían darme la adopción de la niña- el pelinegro se quedó unos momentos pensativo- pero quien sería capaz de casarse conmigo y aceptar a Yume-Chan también…- al terminar de decir esto la pelirrosa comenzó a llorar más fuerte

El pelinegro al verla tan destrozada solo atino a abrazarla cosa que la chica aun que muy sorprendida no lo rechazó, en esos momentos lo necesitaba, cuando por fin se separaron, la pelirrosa pudo notar que chico la miraba con dulzura, hasta por un momento creyó haber visto amor en eso ojos tan fríos pero creyó que alucinaba sin embargo las acciones de pelinegro la desconcertaban ya que ahora el limpiaba las lagrimas con el pulgar.

-ya tranquila, veraz que encontraremos la solución

-no Sasuke-Kun no hay solución alguna a esto, en unas semanas me quitaran a Yume-Chan y yo no se que voy hacer sin ella…-el pelinegro suspiró

-en ese caso veo que no queda de otra…

-a qué te refieres?

El chico se giró hasta quedar de vista con los ojos de la pelirrosa, la miraba tan profundamente que nuevamente se sentía chiquita, la tomo de las manos y acercó su rostro hasta quedar algunos centímetros de suyo, casi podía sentir su aliento sobre su cara.

-Sakura…-le habló con voz ronca-… Cásate conmigo?

-¿¡QUE!?... Sasuke-Kun no es necesario que sacrifiques tu vida por nosotras, te juro que podre encontrar una solución pero no tienes que hacerlo

-no lo hago porque me sienta obligado ni nada por el estilo… yo realmente lo quiero hacer-Le dijo algo sonrojado

-pero por qué? No te entiendo…

-Sakura yo te quiero siempre lo he hecho, pero estaba tan cegado con mi venganza que no veía atreves de ella… y si ahora estoy aquí es por ti… solo por estar contigo regrese a la aldea, desde nuestro último encuentro no te pude olvidar y mi cabeza era u lío pensando en que tal vez tú ya te olvidaras de mi.

-Sasuke, sufrí mucho por ti, lloré incontables veces y muchas veces también caí en depresión-el pelinegro se sentía mal por cada una de las palabras de chica ya que el era consiente de su dolor-…- y a pesar de todo nunca te olvide… aún te amo… pero aun así no puedo aceptar tú oferta

-por qué?

-porque ahora esto no solo se trata de mi sino también de mi hija… ambas estamos juntas en esto.

-Sakura soy consciente de eso…-sonrió con arrogancia- y créeme no me molesta hacerme cargo de ella también y darle mi apellido… sería la primera de muchos Uchihas- Sakura se sonrojó- además le dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más a su rostro- ya es tiempo que alguien te ayude, se que puedes tú sola, pero no quiero que te sientas así, y tarde o temprano Yume va a necesitar un papá

Después de eso Sasuke terminó de juntar su labios con la pelirrosa en un beso tierno y a la vez llenó de pasión demostrándole a la chica que todo lo que decía era cierto, ella por su puesto le correspondió llevaba años esperando eso y ahora eran tan real que tenía miedo de estar soñando, después de un rato se separaron por falta de aire y con un leve rubor en la mejillas de el y una más ardiente en las de ella.

-entonces… aceptas mi propuesta?- le preguntó juntando su frente con la de ella.

-claro… aceptó convertirme en la señora Uchiha

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Todos lo aldeanos se sorprendieron cuando a las 2 semanas ambos chicos contrajeron nupcias, claro excepto sus amigos que ya se lo esperaban, sin embargo si los altero un poco el hecho de que fuera tan pronto, pero dada la situación,

Ese día Sakura lucia radiante según Sasuke, a pesar de que todo fue apresurado, no se podía decir que fue una boda sencilla, E pelinegro no reparó en gastó para que todo quedara como salido de un cuento de hadas tal y como se lo merecía su cerezo, todos en la aldea quedaron Satisfechos con la gran celebración incluso Naruto que estaba tan contento que pensaba planificarle una boda así dentro de algunos años a su querida Hinata, mientras Kakashi y Tsunade no podían estar más orgullosos de su alumnos, porque a pesar de que aún eran muy jóvenes para una responsabilidad así sabían que saldrían adelante.

Al otro día de la boda Sasuke y Sakura fueron a arreglar los papeles para la adopción de Yume, no hubo luna de miel ya que había decidido que la harían cuando toda la de la niña estuviera resuelto. El tramite fue bastante rápido gracias a las influencias de la hokage por esa razón en unos pocos día Yume ya era oficialmente hija de los días y una Uchiha más.

El los mese pasaron y ninguno de los dos podía describir la felicidad que sentían, Sasuke había recuperado su familia y junto con Sakura estaba descubriendo una nueva faceta, la de ser padre, tenía que admitir que no era una tarea sencilla, pero la satisfacción y la felicidad que le daba era enorme, mientras con Sakura ella por fin veía su sueño realizado, y cada día que pasaba descubría que no podía ser más feliz.

Ser madre era la misión más bella que una mujer podía tener y eso lo descubrió el día en que el destino puso a Yume en su vida y lo refirmo cuando por primera ves escuchó madre, las lágrimas de felicidad que derramó ese día no las cambiaría por nada por que la hicieron sentir dichosa, sin embargo su felicidad no terminó ahí ya que un par de años mas tarde su alegría crecía cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, y ni que decir cuando por fin tuvo a su pequeña Mayu en sus brazos, ahora su vida costaba de 3 personas, su marido, y sus 2 hijas por que ambas eran sus y serían siempre sus hija, la maternidad fue la cosa mas bella que pudo haber experimentado y todos lo momento de angustia que vivió cuando sus pequeñas se enfermaron o cuando Miyu se rompía el brazo al querer trepar un árbol, o cuando no sabía como ayudar a Yume con su primera decepción amorosa, todos eso momentos valieron la pena porque ahora con el pasar de lo años se había dado cuenta de que había hecho un gran trabajo.

Pero ahora era tiempo de dejarlas volar de que ella vivieran su vida cono ella misma lo había hecho en el pasado, era difícil soltar a sus pequeñas, por que siempre serían sus pequeñas, pero a pesar de todo no se sentía triste, si no feliz, por ver desplegar las alas de sus hijas, y mucho menos se sentía sola porque contaba con su esposo, su Sasuke quien siempre estuvo con ella apoyándola en todo y que sabía que jamás permitiría que estuviera sola.


End file.
